Hercules
G ATP T TE AA Livre PT G | duración = 92 minutos | productora = Walt Disney Pictures | distribución = Buena Vista Distribution | imdb = 0119282 }} Hércules es una película de 1997 producida por Walt Disney Feature Animation, y es la 38° película dentro de los Clásicos de Walt Disney. Cuenta la historia de Hércules, hijo de Zeus. La película fue estrenada en cines el 27 de junio de 1997. Argumento En la antigua Grecia,en el monte olimpo,el hijo de Zeus, Hércules fue secuestrado por los asistentes de Hades,el amo del inframundo para matarlo, convirtiéndolo en mortal,pero mantiene su fuerza es criado por unos campesinos en la tierra,años después al crece se da cuenta respecto a su fuerza,que la razón del por que es porque es hijo de Zeus,para volver al Olimpo decide entrenar para ser héroe verdadero. Elenco Relación del argumento de la película con la mitología clásica En la película aparecen un número muy alto de referencias mitológicas. Sin embargo, rara vez las referencias a los diversos mitos y personajes en la película se corresponden con lo que de ellos se sabe por las fuentes clásicas. Así, el caballo alado Pegaso en la producción de Disney es un regalo de Zeus a su hijo Heracles que el dios forma a partir de una nube. No obstante, las fuentes mitológicas indican que el origen del caballo alado es la sangre de la cabeza decapitada de Medusa. Otra diferencia es el cambio en la filiación del héroe principal: en la película, Hércules es hijo legítimo de unos felices y enamorados Zeus y Hera, de modo que Anfitrión y Alcmena no son sino sus padres adoptivos, una vez que Heracles/Hércules pierde su condición de inmortal. Pero la fidelidad conyugal no es una de las cualidades de Zeus en la mitología clásica; al contrario, es Heracles fruto de una de sus frecuentes infidelidades, en este caso, en su unión con Alcmena. La escena en que Hércules deja su pueblo para ir al templo de Zeus, para averiguar quién es, recuerda al mito de Edipo, cuando éste abandona Corinto, cuando sospecha que el rey Pólibo no es su padre, y acude al templo de Apolo en Delfos, a consultar al oráculo. Las palabras de Zeus, o de la estatua de Zeus, recuerdan a las profecías de dicho oráculo, que eran formuladas en forma de acertijo. Y esta mistificación mitológica se percibe en otros muchos lugares del film.The Original Hercules and Disney's En las secuencias que anteceden a la glorificación apoteósica de Hércules, éste se enfrenta a un deforme cíclope. Como debe recurrir a su ingenio y astucia al haber sido desprovisto por Hades de su inhumana fuerza, va a derrotar al monstruo ciclópeo con el procedimiento usado en las fuentes clásicas por Odiseo: clavará en el único ojo del cíclope una estaca afilada incendiada. Y hasta aquí la inspiración en Odiseo y Polifemo. Pero, además, el cíclope, cegado y con las piernas trabadas, en la persecución de Hércules va a caer por un precipicio a las puertas de Tebas. A saber, se enlaza con otro mito clásico: el enfrentamiento entre Edipo y la esfinge. Cabe aclarar que el propio Edipo es mencionado en la película, cuando Hércules y Megara vuelven de una cita, en la que asistieron al teatro a ver una representación de la tragedia de Sófocles, acerca la cual Hércules comenta: "Esa cosa de Edipo. ¡El sí que tiene problemas!". En la película, además, aparecen las tres Moiras que tejen y cortan los hilos de la vida, aunque en la historia, son llamadas Harpías, que en la mitología griega, eran hermosas mujeres aladas. Hay también una referencia a las tres Grayas del mito de Perseo, las cuales eran mujeres horrendas que tenían solo un diente y un ojo que compartían entre ellas. De todas formas, al igual que en la mitología, los designios de las Parcas siempre se cumplen. Durante el video de la canción "Zero to hero", se ve a Hércules luchando contra el Minotauro, y la gorgona Medusa, monstruos que fueron derrotados por Teseo y Perseo, héroes que son mencionados, entre otros, por Filoctetes, como antiguos alumnos suyos. Relacionado con estas variaciones de temas mitológicos está, asimismo, uno de los temas principales de la película: la fuerza poderosa del amor que vence cualquier obstáculo, incluso la barrera de la muerte. En este tema se revive el mito de Orfeo y, como éste, Hércules consigue domar a Cerbero. Más aún, Hércules, para permanecer junto a Megara, su amor verdadero en la película, rechaza la inmortalidad. Las razones que explican estas modificaciones de los mitos clásicos son diversas: * El público infantil y juvenil al que se destina la película justifica que Hércules aparezca en la película como un hijo legítimo de Hera y Zeus, cuando es en la mitología un hijo nacido de una de las múltiples infidelidades de Zeus. * Las necesidades de la simplificada trama argumental de la película: el protagonista heroico frente al oponente o antagonista, malvado y maléfico. En las primeras escenas aparece Hades ofendido, al no ser invitado a la celebración del nacimiento de Hércules, escena que evoca a la ofendida diosa Eris quien, al no ser invitada a las bodas del mortal Peleo y la diosa Tetis, lanzó la manzana de la discordia (o de Eris), origen mitológico de la guerra de Troya. Pero más allá de esta referencia mitológica, Hades, en la película, es el oponente malvado de Hércules, por necesidades del reparto maniqueo de personajes y porque los guionistas se inspiraron en el héroe homónimo de Marvel Comics. De igual modo, Filoctetes ocupa el lugar del compañero fiel. Y, sin embargo, éste personaje, aunque se presenta como un sátiro, recuerda más bien a la figura del centauro Quirón, que fue famoso entrenador de diferentes héroes, aunque no de Heracles. * La presencia de la cultura estadounidense -fans, popularidad, dinero, éxito, comedia musical- como modo de aggiornare la película. Las musas, por ejemplo, se constituyen en la película como un coro de cantantes que acompañan las canciones de los protagonistas como en la comedia musical norteamericana, aunque, al tiempo, desempeñan un papel similar al del coro del teatro griego: discuten con los personajes, anuncian lo que puede suceder y recuerdan hechos del pasado relevantes para comprender las escenas actuales. Banda Sonora thumb|right|249px thumb|right|249px Canciones: #"Long Ago...","Hace Tiempo Atrsa..." - Charlton Heston #The Gospel Truth/Main Title - Lillias White, LaChanze, Roz Ryan, Cheryl Freeman, and Vanéese Y. Thomas #The Gospel Truth II - Roz Ryan #The Gospel Truth III - Lillias White, LaChanze, Roz Ryan, Cheryl Freeman, and Vanéese Y. Thomas #"Go the Distance","Llegare a la meta" - Roger Bart #Oh Mighty Zeus (Score) #"Go the Distance,"Llegare a la meta" (Reprise)" - Roger Bart #"One Last Hope",,"mi unica esperanza" - Danny DeVito #"Zero to Hero" ,"De cero a Heroe"- Tawatha Agee, Lillias White, LaChanze, Roz Ryan, Cheryl Freeman, and Vanéese Y. Thomas #"I Won't Say (I'm in Love)",,"No Hablare de mi amor" - Susan Egan, Lillias White, LaChanze, Roz Ryan, Cheryl Freeman, and Vanéese Y. Thomas #"A Star Is Born" - Lillias White, LaChanze, Roz Ryan, Cheryl Freeman, and Vanéese Y. Thomas #"Go the Distance ,,"No Importa la distancia"(Single)" - Michael Bolton #The Big Olive (Score) #The Prophecy (Score) #Destruction of the Agora (Score) #Phil's Island (Score) #Rodeo (Score) #Speak of the Devil (Score) #The Hydra Battle (Score) #Meg's Garden (Score) #Hercules' Villa (Score) #All Time Chump (Score) #Cutting the Thread (Score) #A True Hero/A Star Is Born,Nacio un Campeon (End Title) - Lillias White, LaChanze, Roz Ryan, Cheryl Freeman, and Vanéese Y. Thomas Premios Premios Oscar Globos de Oro * 1997 ** Annie *** Best Individual Achievement: Character Animation *** Best Individual Achievement: Directing in a Feature Production *** Best Individual Achievement: Effects Animation *** Best Individual Achievement: Producing in a Feature Production Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas animadas Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1997 Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar